


The frugality of words

by DeepSpaceFine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceFine/pseuds/DeepSpaceFine





	The frugality of words

Brevity is the soul of wit, yet I do not strive for wit with my expression. My intentions bear another soul, in which I think regardless of how deep into the depths I swim, will I ever reach the bottom.


End file.
